Rule s Exception
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: No siempre se obtiene lo que quiere, y aunque siempre habían sido muy compartidos. Ésta sería la excepción de la regla. Para: Mirai Rin
1. Chapter 1

¡Sexy y sensual respetable lector/a! ¡Le doy la cordial bienvenida a éste two-shot!

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Con admiración y cariño a: Mirai Rin._

.

.

.

.

.

Eso era lo que más preocupaba a Itachi, la ambición de poder que tenía su hermano; aquella que lo había alejado de todo y de todos. Pero había algo que ambos ambiciaban más que nada en el mundo, algo que se negaban a compartir: Hinata Hyûga.

Sí, tanto Sasuke, como él ambiciaban el ser dueño del corazón de aquella ingenua ojiperla.

Ella no lo sabía, de hecho, estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera sabía que ellos existían.

Sonrió al imaginar la futura reacción de ella al enterarse. Ya había hablado con Hiashi Hyûga, y al parecer próximamente obtendría una respuesta, la cual esperaba, no fuera dentro de mucho, porque tendría una misión en poco; la cual, duraría un mes, y eso, si no se complicaban las cosas. De darle respuesta en poco tiempo le daría la ventaja de conquistarla, de lo contrario, alguien más ocuparía su lugar y se la arrebataría sin más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba seguro que su hermano se interpondría, reconocía el creciente egoísmo que él emanaba cada que salía a conversación la Hyûga; ambos lo sabían.

Itachi lo haría, él también.

-Hmph- esbozo media sonrisa.

Estaba seguro que Itachi seguía creyendo que nunca se habían acercado a ella. Él tenía un punto a su favor, todavía memorizaba el encuentro de ambos clanes, el cual se había dado a temprana edad.

Su hermano no, él ni siquiera tenía aunque fuera, un efímero recuerdo de aquello. Del cómo habían jugado en el dôjo de entrenamiento Hyûga, ni siquiera, el como ella les había demostrado sus habilidades en la jardinería, aun siendo tan joven, ella tenía un avanzado conocimiento de aquello e incluso, les había obsequiado un frasco a cada uno de las famosas pomadas medicinales. Recordaba a detalle como las había preparado, todo seguía tan claro en su mente, como si hubiese sido ayer.

Sasuke Uchiha siempre obtenía lo que quería, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Estaba más que seguro, conseguiría la mano de su Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Aunque no dijera nada, se sentía agobiada de todo lo respectivo al clan. Responsabilidad tras responsabilidad.

Y peor ahora que su padre se empeñaba en conseguirle un prometido que diera la talla para el puesto que recaería en ambos.

Sí, se había vuelto una digna heredera, y ahora debían encontrar quien dirigiera el clan a su lado. Pero, había algo que le intrigaba. ¿Y si él era un heredero también? ¿No tendría que irse con él en vez de tomar su lugar como líder del clan? Entonces, eso quería decir que su padre y el consejo elegirían a quien no cargara con ese puesto, o arreglarían ese asunto diplomáticamente.

-Oka-san- suspiro. Extrañaba a su madre, y la necesitaba para que le diera un consejo, o a lo menos, para que le ayudara a procesar aquella información.

No quería ser esposa de un desconocido, pero si su padre insistía con que era lo mejor para el clan, entonces se resignaría.

Se sacrificaría por su clan.

-One-san- volteo para ver a su pequeña hermanita.

-¿Qué sucede, Hanabi?

-¿Es obligatorio?- su voz sonaba entrecortada, ¿había estado llorando?

-Es mi responsabilidad- le regalo una leve sonrisa.- ¿Qué sucedió, Hanabi-chan?- se arrodillo frente a su hermanita, quien seguía con la vista gacha.

-N-n-no- su rostro se bañó en lágrimas, a lo que ella no pudo más que sonreír tristemente- ¡No quiero que te vayas, one-san!- grito mientras se abalanzaba al regazo de la mayor.

-Eso todavía no está decidido, Hanabi- rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita, apretándola a su cuerpo. Ella también tenía miedo, y le inquietaba que Hanabi lo experimentara de aquella forma, pero era su obligación; y esta vez, no huiría de ella.

-Si-siempre va-vas a quererme, ¿ne, one-san?- se atrevió a preguntar entre sollozos, sabía que parecía un bebé, pero no le importaba, era a Hinata, su hermana mayor, que estaba preparando para casarse. Y no quería, se negaba a permitir que se llevaran lejos a su hermana, que la alejaran de ella.

-Hanabi, no digas tonterías- la separo para tomarla de los hombros y quedarán frente a frente.- ¡Claro que te voy a querer siempre!

-¿Lo prometes?

-No lo prometo, lo juro- ambas sonrieron.

-¿Segura?- insistió

-Hanabi, sabes que eres a la persona que más amo en esta vida... Claro, aparte de Neji-niisan- respondieron lo último al unísono.

Se quedaron en aquel balcón, observando las estrellas.

Había permitido que Hanabi llorara hasta que no pudiera más, dentro no podría mostrar esa "debilidad", así que siempre se comportaba fría y caprichosa; pero ella y Neji bien conocían a la pequeña de 13 años, quien era caprichosa, berrinchuda y toda una genio, y que decir de su carácter; pero también sabían que era dulce, amable, tierna y un poco hiperactiva, aunque a ojos de los demás seguía siendo toda una Hyûga.

No se percató del momento en el que la pequeña Hanabi, se había quedado dormida en su regazo.

No le importo demasiado, tan solo se limitó a cargarla con cuidado, y a llevarla a su habitación.

La recostó en su cama, esta vez permitiría que se quedara a dormir con ella.

Se quitó el kimono y se coloca la pijama. Regreso a lado de su hermanita y se acomodó.

No estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso como la heredera, pero debía darlo. Enorgullecer a su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó en la residencia Uchiha. No sabía qué hacía ahí.

Bufo molesto, seguramente su madre quería verlo, y como siempre, Itachi había cumplido con aquel capricho.

Bajó al comedor, y en efecto, su madre sonreía radiantemente al verle ahí.

-¡Sasu-chan!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Madre- correspondió el gesto. Amaba a su madre y no se negaría a nada, bueno, casi nada de lo que le pidiese. Pero el secuestrarlo de aquella forma nunca le había hecho gracia.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- preguntó rompiendo el contacto.

-Buen día, Sasuke- llamó Fugaku al notarse ignorado.

-Padre- respondió como saludo- Itachi- soltó molesto.

-¡Buen día, Sasuke!- respondió sonriente.- ¿Descansaste bien?- él tan sólo bufo.

-¿Para qué me quieren?

-Bueno, queremos que regreses con nosotros- aclaró Mikoto.

-No- negó frío.

-Vamos, Sasu-chan ... Aunque sea ven a vivir estos días con nosotros.

-¿Qué tienen de especial éstos días?

-Itachi hizo

-Sólo queremos tenerte en casa- interrumpió.

Ambos se miraron; él lo sabía, no tenía que ser un genio para entender aquélla abrupta irrupción.

Itachi no quería que se enterara.

-Me quedaré- afirmó sin más.

No haría caso a los reproches de su madre por seguir con el torso desnudo y tan sólo un pantalón mientras desayunaban. Lo único realmente importante era no apartar la vista de su hermano, quien tampoco estaba interesado en lo demás.

Ambos eran Uchiha, y se conocían lo suficiente para saber que planeaban algo.

.

.

.

.

No lo quería, pero Sasuke era un genio.

Si Hiashi aceptaba, Hinata pasaría unos días en la residencia, y viceversa.

Y eso le angustiaba. Sasuke, Hinata y él en un mismo lugar. Eso no podría resultar nada bien.

Suspiro.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, uno de los dos se olvidaría de ella. Tal vez ella no era ni la mitad de lo que se rumoraba.

Tal vez ella sería una farsa; una egoísta y una tonta caprichosa.

-No.

Se intentaba engañar, quería dejarle el camino fácil a su hermano y olvidarse de la ojiperla. Pero no podría. No quería verla con Sasuke.

Esta vez sería completamente egoísta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había dos posibles candidatos.

¿¡Tan rápido!?

Creía que el consejo y su padre rechazarían todas y cada una de las peticiones escritas. Así como lo habían estado haciendo las dos últimas semanas con aquellos que se atrevían a darle la cara al jefe Hyûga.

Tendría que resignarse.

Ya estaban preparando todo para que se marchara a la residencia de "su prometido".

Lo haría, no había marcha atrás.

-¡One-san!

-Hanabi- sonrió mientras la pequeña se recuperaba de aquel maratón.

-Y-ya- tomo aire de nuevo- ¿ya eligieron al suertudo?- tan sólo asintió.- ¿me llevas contigo, one-san?

-¿Qué?

-¡Por favor! ¡Juro no maltratar al tonto que me quiere quitar a mi one-san! ¡Pero por favor! ¡Llévame contigo!- suplicó.

-No lo sé, Hanabi. Intentaré convencer a otoû-san.

-¡Gracias!

Ninguna cabía de la emoción.

Tal vez sería su último viaje juntas, así que haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para que Hanabi fuera con ella. No le importaba que "su prometido" se molestara. Es más, le valía un cacahuate que él se quejara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La respuesta había llegado hace unas cuantas horas, y seguía sin poder creer que ésta fuera positiva.

¿Qué haría? ¿La recibiría en la residencia Uchiha o en lo que sería su nuevo hogar?

Ella sería la próxima cabecilla de aquella aldea, y seguramente estaba acostumbrada a los lujos. Era obvio, sería la emperatriz de Kirigakure, y la heredera del clan Hyûga.

Él se estaba estableciendo para crear su propia aldea: Kumogakure, en nada más y nada menos, que el país del rayo.

Estaba cansado de pertenecer a Konohagakure, más si Itachi sería el heredero.

La recibiría en Konoha, no era mala idea. Además, así podría restregarle a su hermano, que ésta vez, él había ganado.

Luego les informaría a sus padres; finalmente, la visita estaba programada para dentro de un tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Bien, esto se me ocurrió de quien sabe dónde, pero me gustó la idea. Además de que va con la dedicatoria especial a mi escritora favorita: Mirai Rin, quien en serio, escribe de una forma, que Dios… es _sublime. _

_¡Mi queridísima Mirai, espero sea de tu agrado!_

¡Nos leemos luego sexys y sensuales lectores/ras!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuatro meses. Cuatro interesantes meses yendo y viniendo.

No entendía el por qué de tanto alboroto, sí, pronto se resignaría a tener la vida de una emperatriz, pero lo que más le importaba era entender el tener que convivir un mes en la residencia de su prometido.

A consecuencia de ello, un día se había aventurado a preguntarle a Mikoto Uchiha -su futura suegra sin lugar a dudas-, quién sonrió divertida ante su pregunta.

«Es para que ambos se acostumbren al estilo de vida de la otra familia.»

Tendría que decidir.

Su padre le había anticipado la noticia de una próxima visita por parte de los Uchiha, para confirmar el matrimonio.

¿Cómo podría elegir entre ambos? ¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi? Ambos eran grandiosos, y les había tomado un enorme cariño. Y ambos habían dejado muy en claro sus intenciones para con ella, cosa que complicaba las cosas... ¿Cómo se acepta a uno sin lastimar al otro?

Suspiró.

Al enterarse de sus "pretendientes", nunca imagino que llegaría a terminar en una situación como ésta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde el regreso de Sasuke, el principal tema era sobre quién se comprometería con Hinata.

Mikoto era la más contenta ante el próximo evento de los Hyûga, en el cual, se elegiría al prometido de la ojiperla; Fugaku no se negaba al compromiso, al parecer, Hinata le había dejado una muy buena impresión, incluso lo había admitido.

«Es una joven bastante agradable, espero que alguno le haya caído en gracia.»

Y, si su intuición era correcta, su padre había dado a entender que ella era mucha pieza para ambos. Era la primera vez que su padre quedaba maravillado con una chica, y que la aceptaba con los brazos abiertos como parte de la familia.

Todas sus relaciones anteriores, y las de Sasuke, habían sido completamente ignoradas y desaprobadas en más de una ocasión con la misma chica.

Él no se quedaba atrás, el anhelante deseo de pertenecerle a la Hyûga había aumentado considerablemente después de haber convivido con ella; después de haber convivido con los Hyûga, quiénes imponían, eran arrogantes pero respetuosos, frívolos y con ideas en extremo conservadoras, sin embargo, Hinata no entraba en ninguna de las características anteriores. Ella no distinguía por clases sociales, raza, color o sexo; con todos era amable, dulce, respetuosa y delicada.

Necesitaba verla de nuevo, verla sonreír nerviosamente, verla sonrojarse; deleitarse con cada curva de ella, con sus labios, acariciar su cabello y hacerla suya cuantas veces quisiera. Pero tendría que esperar para conocer la última palabra de los Hyûga, especialmente la de ella.

Estrujó de nueva cuenta el kimono, intentando impregnarse de tan exquisito aroma, de aquel que sólo le pertenecía a ella. Porque después de un mes, el kimono -que había portado ella, durante la cena de despedida-, seguía manteniendo su fragancia intacta.

Estaba ansioso por volver a verla, por tocarla, y por robarle un par de besos más, antes de que se anunciara el matrimonio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que menos quería era tener que soportar el verla con Itachi.

Por algo había hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarla, ¿no? Lo menos que podía hacer la ojiperla era corresponder a sus sentimientos y escogerlo como su único amor.

Sí, era exageradamente egoísta y arrogante, pero cómo no serlo después de vivir toda su vida como un orgulloso Uchiha.

-Hmph.

Si mal no había calculado, ella ya debería de haber tomado una decisión. Él tenía todo a favor, Hinata había correspondido una que otra vez a los besos y caricias que éste le había ofrecido más de una vez estando en la residencia Uchiha y en la Hyûga, así que sí, ella estaba obligada a corresponderle.

Por favor, ¿a quién engañaba?... Ni siquiera estaba 100% seguro de que ella no hubiese correspondido a Itachi, y la verdad, la entendía muy bien; es decir, pronto perdería su "libertad" y seguramente ellos eran los primeros hombres con los que compartía algo más que un simple «Buen día».

Chasqueó la lengua. Lo admitía, estaba nervioso, más nervioso que nunca. Era la primera vez que sentía algo más que un impulso sexual hacia una chica, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Ni Itachi ni él se habían jugado todas las cartas, así que toda cabía la esperanza de que todo terminara a su favor, solamente quedaba esperar al evento Hyûga y todo habría acabado.

Tomó el retrato que había mandado a hacer de la ojiperla y lo observó detenidamente, se estaba volviendo un cursi de primera, sin embargo no le importaba. Él la amaba, y era lo suficientemente humano para admitirlo frente a ambos clanes y países. Para así hacerles entender a todos de una buena vez que Hinata Hyûga era suya y de nadie más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No hacía mucho que los Uchiha llegarán a su hogar, y lo admitía, no se había atrevido a bajar por el simple hecho que estaba más nerviosa que nunca y no se atrevía a mirarlos a los ojos. No, mucho menos después de entender el enorme significado que tenían sus acciones.

« ¿Sabes, neesan? Cuando me case quiero que Itachi-kun y tú sean nuestros padrinos.»

¡Demonios! Si al menos Tenten hubiese tenido más tacto al hablarle sobre "esos" asuntos entre un hombre y una mujer, ella no estaría pensando tanto en lo que había compartido con ambos Uchiha... Mucho menos al saber que su hermanita deseaba que ella se casara con Itachi, y que le hiciese aquella petición para su futuro -uno bastante lejano- compromiso con Konohamaru. Debía admitir que le sorprendía lo decidida que estaba su pequeña hermanita en lo que respecta a su futuro; y también le envidiaba el que ella pudiese escoger con quien casarse. Aunque, a ella también le habían dado a escoger -no de una manera muy justa-, pero daba gracias a Kami-sama y a Rikudou-sennin, que le tocarán aquellos increíbles jóvenes como prometidos.

Pero claro, si no salía de su habitación nunca conocería a su futuro esposo.

-¡Hinata-sama!- la voz de su amado primo la sacó de su ensoñación.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Ha-hai, niisan... ¿Necesitas algo?

-Hiashi-sama me mandó a buscarla... ¿Puedo pasar?- la última petición la hizo en voz tenue.

-Hai, niisan. Tú siempre eres bienvenido.-entró.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó mientras se situaba a su lado, sentándose en aquella cama.

-N-no lo sé, niisan.

-Si regreso su tartamudeo, significa que se siente demasiado insegura, ¿no es así?- asintió levemente.

-E-estoy demasiado... Con-confundida.-agachó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por el hecho de haberle sido "infiel" a ambos hermanos.-Y-ya sabes... Seguro Tenten-chan t-te lo contó, ¿ne?

-¿A qué se refiere, Hinata-sama?

-A-a Sasuke-san e I-Itachi-san... E-es que...-tragó duro. Le costaba demasiado trabajo continuar.-Y-yo no me comporte co-como una dama... Pe-permití qu-que me be-besaran y m-me a-acariciarán.

-¿¡Qu-qué!?-se alteró al oír aquello.

-Lo sé... Te-Tenten-chan m-me dijo que eso n-no se hacía sin sentir algo e-especial, de-demo... Yo... Yo n-no sabía eso.

-Lo sé, Hinata-sama. Nadie se atrevió a hablarle sobre las relaciones amorosas, y mucho menos de temas sexuales.-la ojiperla se volvió un tomate en cuestión de nada ante la mención de ello.-Cosa que, a mi personal punto de vista, debimos haber hecho, sin importar las costumbres tan conservadoras con las que hemos crecido.

-Y-yo no cu-culparía al clan, niisan.

-¿Por qué no?-aunque había intentado ocultarlo, después del incondicional apoyo que le tenía su prima al clan, le heló la sangre escucharla tan devota a quienes le habían negado tan valiosa información, más aun al enterarse de que el par de hermanos Uchiha se aprovechasen de la inocencia de ella.

-Por alguna razón no qui-quisieron que yo tomara aquellas lesiones, y-yo no puedo hacer nada para ca-cambiarlo.

Él lo sabía, el machismo seguía radicando en el consejo del clan Hyûga, amaestrando a las mujeres como amas de casa. Hinata había sido una diminuta excepción debido a su rango, pero lo que -para su punto de vista-, era lo más importante se le negó de manera rotunda, y su inocencia era tal que nunca sospecho del proceso de reproducción.

-Pero ya lo sabe.-soltó delicadamente.-Así que no hay excusas, Hinata-sama... A menos, claro...-ella volteó interesada encarándolo.- Que un Uchiha no le parezca suficiente.

-¡Niisan!- no pudo contener la risa ante la reacción de la ojiperla.

-¿Ve? La hice reír... Al menos logré que se sintiera menos incómoda.

Hinata simplemente sonrío, agradeciendo el apoyo incondicional de Neji, él siempre sería el hombre perfecto, de ello no dudaba.

La actitud de Neji Hyûga no le agradaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos que lo hubiese empujado hacia una de las paredes. Le ardía la maldita espalda, el imbécil del Hyûga tenía demasiada fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres, Hyûga?-preguntó mordaz.

-¿Qué tipo de mujer cree que es Hinata-sama?-frunció el ceño, ¿a qué venia esa pregunta? Neji no se veía con la intención de aguantar cualquier respuesta, aquello lo notaba por lo enojado que se veía.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hyûga?

-¡No se haga el desentendido conmigo! ¡No puede ir por el mundo besando y acariciando a las mujeres, sin esperar ninguna represalia!

-Hmph. ¿Y quién va a reprenderme? ¿Acaso tú? No me hagas reír.-una sonrisa arrogante no se hizo esperar, molestando de sobremanera al ojiperla.

-¡Hinata-sama no es su prometida aún! ¡No tenía ningún derecho de tomarse esas libertades para con ella!-afianzó el agarre del kimono del Uchiha.

-Ella me lo permitió. Yo, tan sólo accedí a sus insinuaciones.-sintió un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago, cayendo al suelo para toser sangre. El maldito Hyûga sí que era fuerte.

-Nada más le advertiré algo...-alzó el rostro, adolorido por el puñetazo, pero con una mirada arrogante digna de Uchiha Sasuke.-Si llego a enterarme que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a Hinata-sama, juro que lo hago añicos sin importarme las consecuencias que esto traerá.

Sé alejó por el pasillo, después de haberle dedicado una mirada arrogante. Por su parte, él intentó reincorporarse. Se recargó en la pared y tomó varias bocanadas de aire. Él, en todo el tiempo que se estuvo quedando con los Hyûga, jamás prestó atención en la actitud sobreprotectora de Neji para con Hinata.

Una media sonrisa se hizo presente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar Neji que él lastimaría a Hinata? ¡Bah! Pero si eso descolocaba al ojiperla, entonces no estaría nada mal provocarle una que otra rabieta. Claro, no se atrevería a tocar a Hinata -no si ella no quería-, pero haría creer a Neji que sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-U-Uchiha-san.-dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de sus labios, al sentirlo lamer de forma tan atrevida su cuello.

No dijo nada, no era necesario. Tan sólo quería deleitarse por los besos de la ojiperla. No lo negaría, Neji Hyûga ya le había amenazado minutos antes, pero la tentación era más fuerte. Por lo que, no pudiendo esperar otra cosa, al toparse con ella por el pasillo que llevaba a la estancia y a él al baño; la acorraló en otro que, sin lugar a dudas era su favorito. Ese en el que le había robado varios besos durante su estancia. El pasillo que llevaba al jardín.

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, robándole el aliento al introducir su lengua en aquella pequeña y delicada boca. Sí, Neji Hyûga podía hacerle añicos, pero él, simplemente no podía oprimir su deseo por poseerla allí mismo.

Sin necesidad de esperar por un compromiso formal o la aprobación de ambos clanes, él simplemente la deseaba con una libido frustrante.

-U-Uchi...-interrumpió su oración con otro ágil movimiento dentro de su boca.

Notaba la indecisión de ella, y su inseguridad. Al igual que su desesperante necesidad de apartarlo de ella. Lo más seguro era por haber tenido una larga conversación con alguna amiga sobre lo que implicaban las acciones, tanto de su pequeño hermano como las de él, donde se le aclaraban todas sus dudas de sexualidad.

-Hinata.-dejó escapar aquel gruñido con su nombre al sentir una caricia tímida recorrer su cuello y parte de su hombro.

-I-Itachi-san... O-one... E-esto n-no está... N-no está bien.-temía el ser descubierta, pero en especial, el dejarse llevar por las incesantes y delirantes caricias que el mayor le propiciaba.

Rompió el contacto ante la petición de ella, mas sin embargo, anhelaba continuar y ver hasta donde hubiese sido capaz de llegar la ojiperla.

-¿No me deseas ni un poco, Hinata?

La pregunta la descolocó. ¿¡Qué!? El sonrojo se pronunció ante la inesperada pregunta, ¿qué se suponía que se contestaba en esas situaciones? ¿Sí, no o alguna respuesta evasiva?

-Y-yo... Te-tenemos que bajar, I-Itachi-san.-desvió el rostro, dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que Itachi la tomase de la muñeca, y acorralarla contra la pared, posicionando ambos brazos a lado de su cabeza.

-Necesito una respuesta. No importa si es negativa. Tan sólo necesito que me lo digas, por favor Hinata.

-Y-yo...-a sus 18 años volvían sus tartamudeos y sonrojos provocados por los Uchiha. Tenten le había descrito a detalle lo que sentía hacia Neji, aclarando finalmente que todo su cuerpo deseaba a su primo más que a otra cosa. También describiendo cómo se sentía aquello.-Y-yo... Si-siento u-un gran ca-cariño hacia u-usted, Ita-Itachi-san...-tragó fuerte antes de siquiera continuar.-Pe-pero... N-no estoy m-muy segura de... De sentir a-algo co-como eso, Te-Tenten-chan me lo e-explico mu-muchas veces, pe-pero como ja-jamás sentí a-algo así, m-me es difícil re-responderle.

-Lo haré más sencillo...-dejó un espacio para que ella se tranquilizase.-Cuando te beso.-asintió lentamente, pidiéndole que continuara.- ¿Te gustaría continuar o prefieres que sean sólo eso, sólo besos?

-M-me gu-gustaría co-continuar.-avergonzada por lo que acababa de admitir, salió corriendo de ahí.

-A mí también me encantaría.-admitió a la nada con una sonrisa es su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, ya todos estaban reunidos, ella junto a Neji, quién no apartaba su mirada de ambos hermanos. La reunión entre los líderes de ambos clanes, aldeas, y del consejo de cada una estaba a nada de empezar pero, según su padre, era importante que ellos se mantuvieran juntos. De no ser por Neji, estaba segura que ya estaría desmayada.

-Entonces hija.-viró hacia su padre, sentado en la cabecilla de la mesa.- ¿Qué opinas acerca de Uchiha Itachi y de Uchiha Sasuke?

¿¡En serio le estaba preguntando eso frente la familia Uchiha entera!?

-A-ambos.-tomó aire para no tartamudear mientras articulaba su opinión.-Ambos son ninjas y líderes formidables.-tomó aire.-No tengo ninguna queja, sin lugar a dudas serían grandiosos para tomar el mando.-admitía aquello para su padre, pero sentía ambas ónices sobre ella, cosa que incrementaba su nerviosismo.

-Bien, ¿alguna observación en especial para ellos?-negó.-Supongo que ya habrás escogido a quien liderará la aldea a tu lado.

-Como dije antes.-aclaró su garganta seca. Necesitaba un vaso de agua, un vaso muy grande.-Ambos son formidables, así que yo aceptaré la decisión del consejo.-Hiashi simplemente asintió.

-Entiendo, entonces. Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, acompáñenme a la reunión, por favor.- los entonces cabecillas, salieron para encaminarse a la sala de reuniones, dejando solos a los cuatro jóvenes.

Nadie dijo nada, la tensión estaba en el aire. Ambos Uchiha posando sus ónices en ella, para después llevarlos hacia el primo de ésta.

-Y-yo…-giraron hacia ella.-te-tengo que…

-Lo siento, Hinata-sama.-interrumpió un sujeto del souke-Pero Hiashi-sama me pidió que no los dejase irse de aquí hasta que se tomara una decisión o hasta nuevo aviso.

-Entiendo. Gracias, Ko-san.

Se le estaba haciendo eterno el estar ahí, especialmente sin saber a ciencia cierta que ocurría dentro de la sala del consejo. Tendría que aceptar a su prometido, pero… había dejado esa decisión a su familia, porque para ella era complicado el tener que elegir entre ambos. Con cada uno las sensaciones eran distintas.

« ¿No sería genial que pudieses casarte con los dos, neesan?»

Ok. Eso había sido raro por parte de su hermana menor, incluso ella había sido aleccionada en _esos _temas. Pero, fuera de eso. Dudaba que terminasen escogiendo la bigamia como una gran opción, especialmente por lo tradicionalista que era su familia.

Suspiró bajando el rostro. Si ese fuese el caso, ella no podría ser una mujer respetable dentro de su aldea, y no podría aceptar el tener relaciones sexuales con ambos. Negó frenéticamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Hinata?

-Oh… N-no, Sasu-Sasuke-san… E-estoy bien.- sí como no, ni ella se creía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en Konoha, aunque seguía extrañando su hogar amaba a su ahora esposo. En seis meses él había logrado ser el único hombre al que amaba –claro, eso sin contar a su niisan-. Y no se arrepentía, tal vez, cuando volviese a ver a su padre, le agradecería el ayudarla en su decisión.

-Oh… con qué aquí estabas.-lo oyó entrar al invernadero de la residencia Uchiha.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados… Incluso fui al río del otro lado de la aldea. Y éste fue el último lugar en el que se me vino a la mente.

-L-lo siento.- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.-La próxima vez prometo avisarte.

-No habrá próxima vez. Nos vamos.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana a primera hora.

La besó con cariño, sorprendiéndola. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado a su lado. Tan sólo se dejó llevar, accediendo y colocando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Perdón por interrumpir.- separó el contacto ante la presencia de Mikoto, sonrojándose ante saber que los había visto.-Pero, ya está lista la cena.

-Ya vamos, madre.-asintió la Uchiha mayor.

Salió. Y él comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin percatarse de que Hinata se había quedado estática.

-A-ano… Sasuke-kun.- volteó al oírla llamarlo.- ¿A-alguna vez volveremos?

-Hmph.- aquella sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro.- Eso ni dudarlo, Hina. Mamá quiere nietos y tendrá que conocerlos, ¿no?- se sonrojó al oír aquello.

-Ti-tienes razón.- llegó a su lado.

Ahora comenzarían una nueva vida juntos. Estaba nerviosa, sí. Pero el emprenderlo a lado de Sasuke la hacía estar segura que él la amaba, y aunque pocas veces se lo dijera, sus acciones se lo demostraban.

Ahora sería parte de Kumogakure, la aldea en la que tanto había estado trabajando Sasuke. Haría todo por él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Al fin! Sí, lo sé, me tardé mucho… pero es que, en serio me costó un montón de trabajo el desenlace… Agradezcámosle al osito panda que está en una esquina del espejo del baño, porque gracias a él me llegó la inspiración mientras me lavaba los dientes xD

¡Esperó te haya gustado el final, queridísima Mirai-chan!

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por sus favoritos y follows.


End file.
